Kagome's Friend Rave The Raver
by DeMoNtAiNtEd
Summary: Kagome invites a friend over to the other side of the well in hopes of heating things up between Inu and herself. The Inuyasha gang are in for a surprise as they bare witness to a startling side of Kag's personality they'd never before seen... SR IK
1. Introduction of Rave

Kagome's Friend Rave the Raver

Written By: demontainted

"Are you sure you want me to go Kag-chan? I mean I know you like Inuyasha and all, but I just don't see how I fit into this…" The female with bright, multi-colored hair stated.

"Because Rave-chan, I only dance good when I'm with you, and Inuyasha may see me as Kagome and not Kikyo." Kagome pleaded, "Besides you always took away my self consciousness when I dance with you. Please!" Big puppy dog eyes.

~.~` … "Alright…but I bring my gear with me!" Rave spoke seriously.

"Bring anything your heart desires and more! Arigato so much Rave-sama!" Kagome thanked graciously.

"Don't get all '–Sama' with me Kag," Rave snapped.

^.^ "Alright…" Kagome placated, "See you at five sharp!"

~'*On the Other Side Of The Well/ @ Five Sharp*'~

Inuyasha and crew froze in shock as they watched their friend Kagome help another girl out from the well…apparently from her time period.

She might have been mistaken for a village girl except several obvious details. One of being she had brightly colored hair, ranging from blood red, neon green, hot pink, and flaming orange, her hair was shoulder length, and in thousands of tiny braids.

Then there was the small fact she wore short, shorts with red fishnets, knee-high black boots with buckles. Her bellybutton was pierced and visible to everyone and anyone's gaze for she wore a black half shirt that had several patches stitched and safety-pinned upon its surface. Completing her strange outfit was literally dozens of multi-colored bands around her wrists and several rings on her fingers.

But the most unusual aspects of all were her numerous ear-piercings, and she had two on her left eyebrow! And her eyebrows were a flaming red! 

"Got…enough…stuff?" Kagome wheezed as they pulled up the fourth bag.

"We…**need** to have "The Gear" Kag-chan or I won't dance." Rave panted.

"Are you sure this stuff will work here?"

"Yeah, I got enough batteries to power four worlds for fifty years and cds aplenty." Rave affirmed.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That's Inuyasha?" Rave asked.

"Yeah." Kagome answered.

Instantly he found himself being subjected to the critical gaze of a pair of abnormally bright green eyes that seemed to glow with their own light.

Inuyasha felt a pleasing scratching behind his left ear that made his eyes roll up into the back of his head and his spine to bow. His right foot began to thump up and down in reaction to the pleasing sensation.

Silver belled laughter erupted from in front of him, the scratching sensation no more.

"He's a dog alright, even if he's a demon one at that!" Rave laughed as the assembled group stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed. She'd managed to tame the arrogant jackass of a hanyou!

^.^; "Yup…heh-heh…" Kagome mumbled with a stifled laugh as she eyed a now angry Inuyasha…

"Hey guys and girls and little boys too! I'm Rave Anayashi! Cheeri-O to meetcha!" Rave grinned, waving her entire arm in the air once in greeting.

"Um…I am Sango the Demon Exterminator…pleasure to meet you Anayashi-san…" Sango spoke up suddenly. 

"And I'm Shippou! I'm a kitsune and Kagome's my mom!" Shippou chirped happily.

"And I am Miroku the humble priest. Please help this priest produce a child," Miroku begun, taking Rave's hands in his own, "Will you bear my child?"

Everyone waited with baited breath for Rave's response.

"You're a guy?" Rave asked with wide-eyes.

~.~` "Ahem, well yes I am…" Miroku trailed off weakly.

"Are you sure? I mean you are extremely feminine looking," Rave spoke as she peered closer at the monk, "I could set you up with my friend Aya-chan!"

Miroku was truly serious as he stared at Rave, "Will you bring me to this-"

"Aya-chan has been looking for a good boyfriend, ever since Rei, he hasn't been very happy with any of the other men." Rave spoke.

Miroku withdrew his hands and stepped back, "What kind of friends do you have!?" He gaped.

At this question her eyes dulled into a hooded, somber appearance as a creepy, predatorial grin spread across her face, "Good ones…" was her cryptic reply.

"But then will you bear my child Anayashi-san?" Miroku asked with a slightly imploring look in his gaze.

"Is your tongue pierced?" Rave asked, fire red eyebrow arched, hands on hips.

"Pierced? My gods no!" Miroku gasped.

"Nope. Sorry, Noko-kenada." Rave shrugged as she stuck her tongue out at the monk and waggled it around for everyone to see.

And see they did for in the middle of her tongue was a twinkling metal sphere… ^.^ We all know what that is.

0.0

"Why would you go do a crazy thing like that?!" Both Sango and Miroku gaped.

At this Rave merely grinned that similar grin that seemed to say that she knew so much more than she was telling.

"Come on Kag, lets set this shit up before we lose all light." Rave smiled, brushing aside her previous mood to take a new one.

~'* An Hour Later *'~

"What is all this?" Shippou asked curiously.

Before them in a small clearing, tied to trees were several strobe lights, black lights, and rope lights varying in size and color. On the ground in the bushes facing the small clearing-made-dance-floor were two fog machines and a bubble machine.Then three large speakers and a small black cd player boom box next to it .

Rave turned to Kagome whom had changed into a pair of skin-tight vinyl shorts and a shimmery halter-top, her hair was streaked with fluorescent green while her body was sprinkled with glitter.

"You ready Kag-ome-chan?" Rave smirked, tossing her boots off to the side of her speakers revealing rainbow-striped knee socks.

Kagome bit her lip then gave a nod.

Rave turned to the assembled group; Shippou, Kaede, Myouga, Kirara, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sat just outside the clearing in lawnchairs they had brought, except Inuyasha sat in a tree.

She bowed mockingly with another one of those grins, "Enjoy the show…"

And with that she pressed three buttons on her remote control; the bubble and fog machines turned on, setting the mystery. Then she turned on the strobe lights (the others had been on), she waited a few moments until everyone's eyes adjusted to the constant flashes and then turned on the techno music.

As soon as the twisted notes and sounds drifted to their ears Kagome and Rave moved with it, following each indistinct note and pitch with a swing, arch, or curve. Placing themselves in sync with each other and the music as their movements quickened and the tempo increased.

Rave rocked her hips in quick circles as she dipped down to the floor and back up again, a breath of space separating her form from Kagome's own shimmering body.

When the song looped and screamed, they twisted and twirled within each other's arms, smiles of pure ecstasy on their faces. Another dip, the sounds becoming mechanically musical, the intricate weaving of limbs sped up into a dizzying design, their flushed bodies pressing against each other, grinding in tune and beat with the music made by machine and man.

As each new sound spun into the other more songs came and went, their endless dancing making the two look like exotic, mysterious, glowing goddesses that tempted all no matter the species or sex.

"How did Kagome learn to dance like that???" Shippou practically squeeked as he watched the bubbles float between the two fast-paced dancers.

It seemed to be a battle or challenge of some sort, Rave arched backwards, eyes pinned to Kagome's, their bodies shaking, twisting, and panting as she drove Kagome backwards with their inspiring dance that only so few could learn and even fewer master…

"I…how does she do that…?" Inuyasha murmured to himself.

The cd ended and everything save the rope lights turned off, Kagome and Rave slumped to the floor, back to back, sappy smiles of genuine happiness on their faces.

"You still got it Kag-chan, you're more limber than before, must be all this exercise in Sengoku Jidal." Rave laughed half-heartedly, her breathing too ragged to make it a full one.

"Maybe…but you've gotten a thousand times better with the moves. I didn't even know half of them." Kagome panted.

"The UnderGround has been having sweet-ass Raves down there." Rave sighed, inhaling a deep breath.

"Quite a show you've put on, I am quite intrigued to say the least on what that and the strange objects are." Came a hauntingly deceptive voice as a youkai wearing a baboon pelt jumped down in front of Rave.

"Spiffy," Rave grinned; she turned her head to Kagome whom looked slightly fearful, "Hey Kag-chan! We've got ourselves a chipper old stalker!" Rave grinned.

Naraku just smiled at the complement…although he would think so since no one knew what a 'stalker' was…

"What are you doing here Naraku!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Yes that would certainly get you somewhere baka hanyou that is my brother." Sesshoumaru spoke flatly, landing in the clearing off to the side of Rave.

"I'm actually surprised that no other demons stopped for a visit...the...sounds were abnormaly loud." Naraku replied congenially 

Kagome back away, hiding behind Inuyasha, "Rave get out of there!" Kagome pleaded worriedly.

Rave rolled her eyes as if she'd just die of absolute boredom, "Hmm…okay…riiiight… gotcha…." Rave drawled, stretching her lithe body upwards, unhitching a kink or two.

"So this guy in the fur is…Naraku…? And this is Inuyasha's brother…?" Rave trailed off, looking at Sesshoumaru expectantly.

"I think I, Sesshoumaru shall kill you now for being an insolent human." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"So you talk as a third person huh? I don't blame you, I mean how else could you convince yourself that you're a guy?." Rave mocked.

Golden eyes narrowed into slits, "How dare you treat I, Sesshoumaru with such insolence!"

"You must have a 5-second memory span or something because I could've sworn you've already said your name." Rave commented dryly, she turned her gaze towards Kagome, "Too bad he's an ass, otherwise I'd say he is one sexy youkai that I wouldn't mind tasting." Rave commented, laughing as she did so.

0.0 "That's sick! Who'd _WANT_ to taste him!? That's just…what kind of person are you?!" Sango snapped, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Sesshoumaru fell silent in shocking disbelief and vague curiosity. No one had ever wanted to taste him before….

"Yes…exactly what kind of human are you?" Naraku mused aloud, stepping forward to closer inspect her.

No one saw it coming.

The suddenly dead calm serene expression upon her face was the only warning.

Rave pulled her upper half down to the right as her left foot shot up swifter than any demon could ever possibly manage. Her sock-covered foot struck Naraku straight under his jaw, knocking his head back and falling onto the flat of his back.

Her once somber expression died to a slightly chirpier one as she smiled at Naraku, "I don't like stalker's getting to close you know what I mean?" Rave smiled again, another lightning fast kick catching the hanyou straight between the legs, extremely pleased with the loud groan that followed.

Rave sighed somewhat dreamily, "Ahh, you've just got to appreciate the blissful groans of a man in indescribable pain." Rave finished with a laugh.

The unusual teen stretched again and yawned as she did so. Turning to Kagome she yawned again, "So where do I sleep? Oh wait, that will have to be for later, help me put the gear away Kag-chan, maybe tomorrow we can do a few lap dance sessions." Rave smirked at the blushing Kagome.

"Um…I don't know Rave-chan…it's…" Kagome mumbled, forgetting her fear of Sesshoumaru.

"Aw come on Kag! It will be fun," Rave spoke up, "Besides Inuyasha will never know you want to be his girlfriend if-" Rave broke off at Kagome's even redder blush.

"Oops." Rave said, no hint of regret or embarrassment marring her speech, "Oh well, cats out of the bag." Rave shrugged, turning her gaze to Inuyasha's confused one.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome likes you a lot. You should become her boyfriend." Rave spoke with a smile, "Plus she does this really sexy thing with her back when- hMph!" Rave's comments were stifled by Kagome's hand, her face a bright red.

Rave looked curious, "What's wrong Kag-chan, your face is all read?" Rave questioned with a smirk once Kagome removed her hand.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" Kagome retorted loudly, she then spun on her heal and stalked off into the woods, practically seething with embarrassment and anger.

Inuyasha blushed, his golden eyes blank and in a trance of stupefied disbelief. _Kagome…likes me?_ Inuyasha blanched.

"Don't just stand their baka, go after her." Rave reprimanded, giving the hanyou a shove in the direction of Kagome.

"Now I shall retrieve the tetsusaiga which rightfully belongs to me." Sesshoumaru said to no one in particular.

A blur of silver-white passed Miroku and Sango before they could react. Rave stretched her hand out and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, pulling him back to fall to the ground in front of her.

"Freeze!" Rave whispered, one hand pointing towards the little group of Kagome's traveling companions, they froze instantly, unable to move or think, completely defenseless should a youkai come along.

Turning back to the taiyoukai she pinned an icy glare on the proud beast, "Leave him and Kag alone for a bit **then** go back to old battles alright?" Rave huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Sesshoumaru was on his feet within seconds, glaring down at the strange girl, trying to intimidate her. Strangely, she matched his glare with her own…

"I listen to no one, I do as I please." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Grab me like that again little witch," he added, "and I shall rip out your spleen and force you to eat it."

"I may be a 'little' witch, but a witch none-the-less, and one powerful enough to keep you far from Inuyasha." Rave replied tartly.

She would get nowhere battling against his stubborn pride and inflated ego. Rave decided it was high time to change tactics.

"I can also heal fatal wounds and restore lost limbs, " Rave paused, looking at Sesshoumaru's fake arm pointedly, "I will make a deal with you," Rave began, unfolding her hands and dropping the glare, "If you leave Inuyasha and his friends alone for two weeks, I will restore your arm."

Sesshoumaru balked, "You expect me to wait until you plot another scheme to protect the hanyou? How do you expect me to believe the word of a witch, a **human** witch?" he spat.

"Because I'll restore your arm right now if you give me your word." Rave said with a nod of her head.

Sesshoumaru thought of the deal, the pro's and con's of it should he decline or accept. It would be good to have his arm back instead of replacing it with a new one so frequently. But why should he trust a witch? She could easily be deceiving him. What was a pathetic two weeks anyway?

"If I find out you've tricked me-"

"Then I will gladly allow you to rip out my intestines and force me to eat them while you rip out my heart and toss me to the fish." Rave finished as she took a step forward.

He turned slightly, preventing her from reaching his fake arm, his golden eyes pinned to a point behind her. She knew what he was looking at.

"A freezing spell, they can see and hear nothing. I'll turn 'em back as soon as you're gone." Rave sighed.

Taking another step closer she pushed the sleeve of his kimono up and ripped the humanoid arm out of its socket, tossing it to the ground. Rave then took a step back, her hands forming symbols and gestures as her voice took on a different tone of darkness,

"Za Za nimoowei nef te nomak exterya edAsoo Eradica cleanse thy wound and restore thy LIMB Za Za NimOOWEI!!" Rave chanted, her eyes glowing a bright green, the ancient symbols she'd trace in the air taking form in glowing red spider threads.

The symbols flew onto the stump of Sesshoumaru's socket, Rave's glowing hands gripped his shoulder tightly, drawing blood; one of her hands plunged through his flesh where the empty socket was.

Sesshoumaru gave a bellowing howl of pain as he felt something large beginning to emerge from his left shoulder. He glanced down at the bloodied mess to see Rave's hand embedded into his shoulder, drawing forth the shoulder that soon had the beginnings of an arm, a cry of pain ripped from Rave's throat as she continued to draw out his new arm.

He watched in silent awe as Rave pulled her hand out of his flesh, drawing forth a wrist, then palm, and finally his clawed fingers.

She fell to the ground, hunched over in exhaustion.

Golden eyes stared in shock at his newly formed arm drenched in his own blood; she'd forgotten to mention about how painful the process was supposed to be.

"Whoooh…" Rave gasped, leaning back on her haunches, her forehead gleaming with sweat and perspiration, "I almost didn't think I could finish it…I've never restored an **entire** limb before…" She wheezed, splaying her body onto the ground, spread-eagle, breathing heavy, "Sure a few fingers and a part of a rib but an entire arm…damn…" She spoke to herself.

"I hope you will honor our bargain though I have yet to receive your word that you will leave Inuyasha and his traveling companions alone for two weeks?" Rave made it a question as she pushed herself up onto shaky legs to stare up at Sesshoumaru in a calm, schooled manor of professionalism. 

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a few moments, she had not deceived him, and had restored his arm at possible risk to her own life for the sake of others. He supposed he could leave the mutt alone for a space of time, he did have some business with other youkai.

"I will return in two weeks to retrieve the tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

"That starts tomorrow." Rave added.

Sesshoumaru glared at her icily.

"I would glare at you right now," Rave paused as a hand flew up to her skull, "But my head hurts and I think I'm going to pass out…" She trailed off, her vision clouding over.

Rave fell to the ground, true to her word she had passed out…

He sighed, "Weak human." He muttered, dipping down to pick up the girl and return her to the village, this witch could be of use to him in the future, and he did not want some stray youkai weakling to stumble about and mess with **his** property.

Sesshoumaru caught hold of the girl's right arm and pulled her arm up to his mouth; the many bangles descended down the girl's arm, baring her wrist for his uses.

He pressed his thumb into her pale flesh, drawing blood. Sesshoumaru brought the bleeding wrist to his mouth and sucked on it hard, scraping his tongue against the wound, dragging forth more of the red liquid.

Releasing the wrist, his property marked, Sesshoumaru then sped off towards the village, dumping the unconscious teen on the roof thatching of one of the huts before disappearing.

Rave came to several hours later, a damp cloth resting on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly…

Little poser Goths and punks screamed and thrashed inside her skull, taking up their jack hammers, guitars, steel baseball bats, and many other heavy machinery and such. The little fucks ripped her brain apart, thrashing around like raptors attacking a fresh piece of flesh for them to gorge upon.

She groaned in pain, rolling onto her side, clutching her skull. Her body contorted into shivers, shafts of ice freezing her arms and legs,

"Undo." Rave moaned, the iciness faded from her limbs, leaving them a mass of gittery shakes.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all fell over, "Whoah!" Shippou shrieked as Miroku fell on top of him.

"What happened?" Sango questioned aloud.

Strange thing was…they didn't know.

_It seems the spell she had performed drained away her energy for a time…_Sesshoumaru noted absently, feeling the unusual amount of exhaustion and pain radiating from a point in the far side of his brain.

It was a usual connection that happened when a youkai marked their property, well for the living property anyway…

He sighed, massaging his temple with his new arm, sipping the blood-diluted wine as he did so.

"Who's making you sad Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin chirped, hugging his legs.

She really needed to stop doing that… -.-; Along with speaking about herself as a third person…

"Just a pathetic human Rin, she will be dealt with shortly." Sesshoumaru answered.

"You're bringing her hear??? Rin will have an Onnee-san!" Rin smiled happily, hugging his legs yet again…

"What's wrong Rave? We found you passed out on Kaede's roof and you've been out for nearly four days!" Kagome said worriedly. 

Rave bolted upright, the pain in her mind and body belittled by shock, fear, and blind horror.

"FOUR DAYS?!?!" Rave all but screeched.

Kagome didn't understand why Rave was so upset, and then it hit her, like Inuyasha being sat.

Her uncle was home.

"He was supposed to be gone for two weeks!" Kagome defended worriedly, watching Rave pull herself up onto shaky legs despite her obvious weak condition.

Sesshoumaru flinched when a the largest tidal wave of fear crashed against his brain. What the hell could scare the witch so badly?

"I know but he called me before we left and said he'd be home in three days!! That means he's already at the mansion!" Rave spoke hurriedly.

"Don't go!" Kagome suddenly pleaded; Inuyasha just entered the hut when he'd heard the females jabbering away, the stench of fear had intrigued him.

"I have too Kag-chan." Rave spoke bitterly, wiping her feverish brow.

"No! You don't! Please, stay here…where it's safe." Kagome begged, her eyes brimming with tears.

Rave looked unhindered by the watery substance, turning from Kagome she practically flew out of the hut as if a horde of demons snapped at her heals.

"Take care of my Gear for me!" Rave's voice hailed to the crying Kagome.

"Why don't you listen?" Kagome whispered more to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes and went to dance to some music.

Dancing would be good, good for her, for she would dance for Rave tonight, dance for her safety, and for the love she had yet to find.

Sesshoumaru had been trying to delve further into the witch's mind to see the reason for her sudden fear, but as he neared the inner mind, he smacked 'face first' into a mental barrier.

In reaction to the sudden contact the barrier wall flared to life with sickly black flames that threatened to destroy his astral form.

He reeled back in surprise, he'd never before seen such a mental shield, let alone a mental defense system along with it. He sighed, he might as well search the base thoughts instead of the 'true self'…

Turning around he glided across a sea of charred, black grass that bended low to the ground, the wind kissing it's dead blades. The sky was blood red, the type of sky one saw before the coming of a grave battle that many would shudder to even think about once over. 

Striding across the endless black grasses he jumped back within seconds, several metal spikes burst through the ground, rising high up into the bloody sky. With a slight moments pause the spikes fell back into place, with every appearance of never having been their at all.

So the witch had traps set as well.

If he stayed much longer he wagered more would activate, until new ones were made. It would be a wise decision to leave before even his own precognitive abilities grew too slow and his mind would cripple before the powerful traps laid by a powerful witch.

Black storm clouds appeared, thundering loudly, lightning streaked the blood-colored skies; rain began to pour, large, fat drops drenched the ground and Sesshoumaru's kimono.

That's when he noticed it.

A few strands of blood-colored hair fell across his eyes, it was his hair that had once been a shimmering silver-white. He looked at his clothes and found them to be drenched in red.

It was raining blood.

Then he saw it; the huge tsunami wave of blood seconds before it swallowed him.

Thousands upon millions of emotions ripped at his mind and body; hate, pain, loathe, distrust, sorrow, and more barged against him, filling his mouth when he tried to breath, weighing down his arms and legs when he tried to swim…

"Sesshoumaru-sama what's wrong?" Rin asked worriedly, climbing up into his lap to tug on his kimono.

Sesshoumaru gasped, panting heavily. His eyes connected with Rin's, several psychic threads raced towards her mind, slipping past her barriers effortlessly, letting the pure emotions of trust, loyalty, and happiness wash over his mind that was still recovering from the chaotic turmoil that was the witch's mind.

Regaining his self control he ripped himself away from the little girl's emotions, once again apathetic, cold, and uncaring. He hated it when his primitive side controlled him. Sesshoumaru growled, he would not allow anyone, even himself control him!

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin questioned softly, the shiny eyes his first and last warning of what was to come should he blunder.

He let his critical gaze soften only the slightest, knowing Rin had already relaxed, comforted that her 'Sesshoumaru-sama' was alright.

"Rin? What did I tell you about climbing on me?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Um…" Rin mumbled, thinking back to remember, "Um…'No climbing on Sesshoumaru-sama or…or…" Rin stumbled, her small face scrunching up in deep thought, "…Or no more bedtime stories!" Rin cheered at having remembered what Sesshoumaru-sama had told her.

She then gave a small 'Eep!' and crawled off of him expertly. Standing in front of him, she smiled innocently.

Spotting a wrinkle in his kimono she leaned forward and gave a few quick tugs until the wrinkle smoothed out. Rin then stood back, attempted to brush the dust off of her little kimono then look up at Sesshoumaru blankly.

Sesshoumaru would have laughed during Rin's quick cover up. It had been amusing to say the least. 

-R/R

End of first chapter, I may or may not finish this, it will be a S/R pairing and an I/K pairing if I can manage to juggle both of em'

As usual I own nothing save Rave and any other original characters, the Inuyasha crew belongs to rightful owners....-


	2. Atetitas

-oi-  
  
Kagome's Friend Rave the Raver   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Um…" Rin mumbled, thinking back to remember, "Um…'No climbing on Sesshoumaru-sama or…or…" Rin stumbled, her small face scrunching up in deep thought, "…Or no more bedtime stories!" Rin cheered at having remembered what Sesshoumaru-sama had told her.  
  
  
  
She then gave a small 'Eep!' and crawled off of him expertly. Standing in front of him, she smiled innocently.  
  
  
  
Spotting a wrinkle in his kimono she leaned forward and gave a few quick tugs until the wrinkle smoothed out. Rin then stood back, attempted to brush the dust off of her little kimono then look up at Sesshoumaru blankly.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru would have laughed during Rin's quick cover up. It had been amusing to say the least.  
  
-  
  
Rave jumped out of the well and ran down the streets as fast as her two legs could carry her.  
  
This wasn't good, her uncle was home…and she'd been out for four days…he would not be happy with her…he would be angry, furious, …hateful…  
  
Turning down at the end of another city block Rave jumped over several construction workers bent over their tasks as she bolted down the sidewalk, deaf to there shouts.  
  
The large iron gates came into view and then the towering mansion that overlooked the whole of Tokyo city.   
  
Running down the opposite side of the huge iron fences, Rave stopped before a particularly larger rise in the fence, thick branches of some unknown tree curling up the metal bars.  
  
Hauling herself up upon the branches, there bark her footholds, she hefted herself over the fence, dropping to the ground noiselessly; not wanting to call the dogs upon her.  
  
Not only was her uncle favoring privacy, he favored security dogs, several vicious Dobermans that did not yield to Rave, ever. Thus making her ever wary of exiting or entering the grounds without the safety of a car or the walls of her room surrounding her.  
  
She paused momentarily, listening for the stifled breaths and the wetting of sharp fangs, no noise, no dogs. She was safe for the moment.  
  
Trailing alongside the shrubberies that were planted next to the wrought iron fences Rave quickened her pace until she was aligned with the servants entrance, stilling her breath she hunched down close to the ground, preparing to make a dash for the door.  
  
She heard the growls, time to run.  
  
Bolting from her spot she pushed her legs up and down as she streaked across the green grass and cement driveway, ever aware of the mad barking of Atetitas, Lolita, and Disoto`, the lead pack dogs that ruled the other watchdogs.  
  
Maybe it was just her but she'd always thought, even as a small child, that Atetitas had it out for her… But now was not the time to think such thoughts, her breath was growing weaker and the door ever closer, but not without the growls and barks of the bloodthirsty dogs that her uncle called 'pets'…  
  
"Quick! Inside child, before those beasts snap atcha!" cried a servant woman as she held the door open for Rave, slamming it shut behind her.  
  
"That was a close call eh?" Another servant remarked, going about his business.  
  
"Is…he…home?" Rave managed between breaths.  
  
"Since this morning, and he's been in the foulest mood yet; be wary young mistress, he's been calling for you since he got home." The servant woman warned as she toweled Rave's sweating form.  
  
"Just…great." Rave murmured, her breathing evening out.  
  
Ignoring the other servants Rave strode through the kitchen, down the hallway and into the main hall, coming face to face with a tall, well-dressed man, her uncle Frederick Anayashi.   
  
"Where have you been Li?" Mr. Anayashi spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
Uh oh…middle name…bad sign…she was in for a beating now…  
  
"I was at the mall, looking for another book, I've read all of the ones in the library already-"  
  
-SLAP-  
  
Rave fell to the floor, her cheek already beginning to bruise.  
  
"Don't lie to me you little baka, I know you've been gone since the day I left, the servants had told me! Now where have you been?" He demanded fiercely, kicking her in the gut as she struggled to get up.  
  
"Nevermind! I don't want to know where you've been you dirt little monster! You've probably been to the Underground for the past four days right? It wouldn't surprise me you stinking whore!" another kick, aimed for her ribs.  
  
She heard the cracking, and she could feel the blood seep just beneath the skin, bruising her flesh and tearing a muscle. Rave could tell she had at least two broken ribs…he must have beaten someone before her…  
  
"Stupid bitch! Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you for a week do you hear me? A WEEK!" he punctuated with another vicious kick to the abdomen, "I don't care where you go- You won't get any money from me! SO get your filthy ass out of my house and don't you dare come back before the week is over or so heaven and hell help me! You'll get more than bruised ribs from me! Now git!" Frederick finished, giving her a powerful kick that sent her falling towards the door.  
  
Afraid to cough up blood Rave pulled herself up onto her feet and scrambled to open the door as her uncle stalked closer, his shaky breathing her only warning…  
  
Tears came to her eyes as the door refused to open, she jiggled the lock and shook the door, it wouldn't open!  
  
"I SAID OUT!" He roared at the top of his lungs, fed up with the female that was his niece, grabbing her by the neck and jerking the door open with one hand.  
  
Rave gave a small cry of pain as she was pulled off of her feet and thrown out of the house by her neck, landing on her left shoulder, a gurgled scream tore from her throat, stifled by the blood in her mouth.  
  
She heard the disjointed pop, her arm had just been dislocated…no!  
  
The dogs! She could hear there pounding legs as they neared her!  
  
Scrambling to her feet she grabbed her lifeless arm and made a dash for the gate, she could feel the dogs enclosing on her, they couldn't be any farther than ten yards away now, and closing…  
  
A sharp cry left her mouth as she slammed into the gate, shoving herself between a particularly large gap in the gate.   
  
She screamed as her ribs pressed against the bars, she was halfway through, and the dogs were only seconds away!  
  
Another cry as she wrenched herself free of the gate, a few feet on the other side, the dogs barking and clawing against the gate, the Doberman with the red collar, Atetitas, a cold gleam in his black eyes stood silently behind the other howling dogs, silent and calculating as he watched every movement Rave made.  
  
A streak of fear crawled up her spine and into her heart, it skipped a beat; with a single bark from Atetitas, the dogs all stopped, staring at Rave patiently.  
  
Then Atetitas turned and trotted away, the other dogs falling in behind him, trotting away silently…  
  
"Get up Rave…" She spoke to herself, it wasn't safe to stay here, she had to get back to Kagome's, back into the well, away from her uncle's men that were assigned to watch her, and harm her if ordered…  
  
Standing on shaky legs she moved off the road and down the street, backtracking to Kagome's house, she needed to get a medical kit and pop her arm back into its joint…  
  
Walking into a rundown old house she was met by a large, muscled black man wearing a pristine black gown, the old-fashioned type.  
  
"In trouble again are you Rave?" he asked in a deep bass voice, smoothing out a wrinkle in his dress.  
  
"More than you can imagine, I need a medical kit, Erica, and I need it now so I can get going before my uncle's goons find me." Rave spoke, looking outside behind her to spot a black sedan drive by, one-way windows installed…  
  
"I see your point, here, have a nice run for your life Rave." Erica spoke, picking up a black backpack from behind a wall and clasping it around her good arm.  
  
"Thanks, bye Erica!" Rave called, walking swiftly out of the house and back down the street.  
  
Moving off the sidewalk Rave trekked through the alleyways and quickened her pace.  
  
Kagome's house soon came into view, half-running half-jogging Rave tore through the backyard and entered the well, coughing up blood onto her hands…not good…internal bleeding…and she was still low on magick so casting was out of the question until tomorrow at least…  
  
Unslinging the bag she opened it up and grabbed some gauze, lifting up her shirt and moving her useless arm aside, she pushed each rib back into place, she then managed to wrap her ribs somewhat decently with the gauze…  
  
After coughing up at least a quarter of spit-diluted blood…  
  
She looked at her stomach, a mild bruising…he must have been wearing his loafers instead of the usual, buffed dress shoes…  
  
Rave would have to ask Inuyasha if he could shove her arm back into its joint when she went back…  
  
Putting away the extra gauze she zipped the backpack up and cradled her arm, jumping into the well.  
  
-r/r I've gotten a few reviews that you've all wanted updates so I hope I didn't disappoint…- 


End file.
